Scissorman
"Scissorman" is a character of the Clock Tower series that has made his way into all of the games, with the exception of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. He is a serial killer that usually plays the role of the antagonist who pursues the main character. In the first game, Scissorman is introduced as Bobby Barrows, the young son of Mary and Simon Barrows. He is the twin brother of Dan Barrows, and they were both known for their murderous tendencies amongst the locals, however it was in fact Bobby who was 'the Scissorman'. Throughout the game, he chases Jennifer Simpson through the Barrows mansion in an attempt to kill her. He seems to take some childish delight in playing with his victims before he kills them, as he can be seen dancing for a short while if he knocks Jennifer to the floor. It is heavily implied that he is a demon, as it is discovered that his mother Mary was a Cultist, and in the opening cut scene of the second game, the baby Bobby's eyes are completely white. Bobby meets his fate as Jennifer activates the clock tower bells, and the chimes disorient him enough so that he falls off the clock tower to his presumed death. Bobby Barrows is with his nine years one of the most dangerous serial murderers. In the second Clock Tower installment, Scissorman returns, complete with a blue overcoat, a mask and an exaggerated limp. It is revealed that the Scissorman in this game can be a variety of people, depending upon the choices the player makes within the game. However, no matter who the fake Scissorman in this game turns out to be, the real Scissorman is always Edward, the only survivor of the original Clock Tower murders apart from Jennifer. It is revealed that Edward is actually Dan. In the port of the original Clock Tower to PSX (renamed The First Fear), an Easter egg is added after Dan's apparent death during the explosion: A small ashen-faced boy arises from Dan's ashes. Edward's role as Scissorman comes to an end as Jennifer and Helen find a spell to open a massive door , which sucks the Scissorman in. In one of the levels, he can be found resting in a rocking chair and watching cartoons on TV. The Scissorman in Clock Tower 3 is not related to any of the previous incarnations of Scissorman. In fact, this time, he is not one, but two people: the twins, Scissorman and Scissorwoman. Both resemble circus performers and wield a pair of long knives, which can be put together to create makeshift scissors. Their true names are Jemima and Ralph (Janis and Rudy in the Japanese version of the game), and were servants to Lord Burroughs, acting as his executioners and torturers. After the death of Burroughs, they were stoned to death by local villagers in retaliation for their murdering ways. However, both were resurrected, sharing a single Entity between them. Category:Serial Killers Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Demon Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Kid Villains